The Story of Hikari Hyuga
by Hikari Hyuga
Summary: Hikari Hyuga is a young twelve year old Genin who is in the same boat as Naruto. Shunned by just about all, she has lost the will to live and gives no mercy to those who beg to live. But regardless of the demon inside, she is a powerful shinobi of Konoha.


**Disclamer:**

Sasuke: Hikari does not own any of the characters of the Anime/Manga Naruto or the original character Zenai Uchiha.

Hikari: -smiles evily- I shall one day own you though my pretty! -glomps Sasuke-

Sasuke: Girls….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A heart that refuses to beat…_

_A soul that aches to be relieved of the torment…_

_A body that is so strong with the will of fire…_

Darkness stretched over the sky, unwilling to give up its hold on the earth as the sun began to rise. An icy wind that would send chills down the spine of most didn't phase the pre-teen sitting on a large concrete wall. Her lavender pupil-less eyes were outlined in thick black, like the way an emo coated them in eyeliner, except this was caused by severe insomnia. Shoulder length deep blue hair framed her face, hanging down on either side of her sleep deprived eyes. A black kimono like top was wrapped around her figure, an obi of blue silk holding it in place. She wore considerably short skirt made of black denim which some would think crazy in the winter-like weather, bandages stretched from under them down her legs and ended at her ankles. A necklace made of shiny steel chain hung carelessly around her neck held a pendent that shone in the middle of her chest. It was marked with a complex design with the word "Grand Arcanum" scratched below it.

She leaned back onto the arch that let into a large complex of buildings where the Main and Side Branches of the Hyuga clan lived and at this time were sleeping. Except those on missions of course, like the girl herself would be soon.

Her heart thumped violently in her chest and sweat broke out on her brow as a searing pain shot down her spine. She just managed not to cry out and resisted the urge to claw at her upper back where the pain was radiating like heat.

Tears began to stream down her face and momentarily, her eyes turned red. She could feel the power of the broken seal surging through her blood, creating marks on her visible skin.

Blood dribbled out of her mouth as she bit the inside of her cheeks in an effort to suppress the new strength in her charka network, pushing it back towards the seal that protected her from the full wrath of the beast within.

Finally, she won, the marks receding towards her upper back. Then, with her extremely keen sense of hearing, the light crunched of dirt echoed throughout her mind. Quickly blinking her tears away, she regained her resented and feared composure.

Most people when they saw the pre-teen would turn and run with fear. Or they would stare from afar, their eyes burning with hate and spite that bored holes into her soul.

When she was younger, she cared about this resentment and often tried to do her best, defeating every challenge flung at her at the academy. Many times she was offered the opportunity to become a Genin at such a young age, but then when she thought the people of the Village were starting to like her, they actually became convinced that she was using some foreign power to manipulate the academy teachers. She turned down all these opportunities so she could try and fit in.

"Yo, Hikari"

The one who approached stopped directly below Hikari on her perch. Her pupil-less eyes never left the raven-haired girls face and vice-versa. Hikari slipped a black knapsack that was resting next to her over her shoulders and did up the buckle at her chest.

Graciously, the Hyuga pre-teen slipped from her post and landed in a rustle of material. The raven-haired girl beside her wore a navy blue jacket with a fan that was split in half horizontally, the top half red, the bottom white imprinted into the left breast of the material. She wore long baggy black pants that ended in folds over her ninja sandals. Her dark eyes were onyx black with a tinge of red that was hardly noticeable. But the keen eyes of a Hyuga could see it.

"You know, we're going to the Land of Ice, it isn't very intelligent to wear a skirt…"

Hikari smiled baring her abnormally large canines. The black haired girl couldn't help but grin back at the normally very quiet team-mate.

"Indeed, but it is easier to move in this and besides, the cold doesn't bother me, Zenai," Her voice was soft and rather musical, much like her sister, Hinata, but it had a harsher edge to it.

"Very well Mistress Hyuga" Zenai breathed, bowing mockingly, "Shall we leave in search of the rest of our squad?"

Hikari pouted and strode off down the road, Zenai quickly catching up.

"Did I insult thee, Mistress Hyuga?" Zenai said in the same mocking voice.

"If you keep it up I sware I will slog you in the face."

Zenai laughed and stuck her tongue out much to Hikari's aggravation, and seeing she succeeded in enraging her, sprinted for her life.

Without hesitating, Hikari sprinted after her Uchiha teammate, her eyes burning with rage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- My first Naruto fanfiction. Crappy start but it will get better as it goes on. This is the story of my Alias and original Character, Hikari Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan's Main Branch.


End file.
